Right Here, Right Now
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: A Collection of different Rilaya One-Shots and drabbles, in a universe where Rilaya, Zayadora and Lucas/OC/Farkle happened after Rucas and Smarkle breakups. The first ten were written for 'Twelve Days of Canon' but there are more to come, I'm sure.
1. sunshine & whiskey

_Maya didn't think she was sunshine, but she was. After the whole mess that was sophomore year, at least something was right._

* * *

Riley broke up with Lucas three months ago, on the last day of sophomore year. She probably had waited too long, especially with her having been in London most of sophomore year, but Lucas had noticed her getting distant and that her feelings weren't in it. He didn't take it hard at all. Farkle and Smackle had broken up over winter break their sophomore year, and now Smackle was with Zay. Both Farkle and Lucas were pining after a new girl in their school, who was pretty mysterious compared to the amount of scars she had and the fact that she stayed alone except for another girl who her father had said was her cousin. That was the only thing he could reveal without breaking teacher confidentiality.

She loved Lucas, but she didn't love him like that. She did at first, but then she realized that she really did love him like a brother. It wasn't his fault, Cowboys were great and he would make someone a great husband, even a great father (with the way he played with Auggie and Ava and interacted with Maya's new baby sisters) someday. When she was so confused about her feelings, she turned to the internet, because she didn't know if she would get a clear answer of her parents.

As much as she liked the way guys at least looked, she didn't have feelings for them. It occurred to her that she would star at the woman who was undressed on the tv (aka Red Planet Diaries) or the girls playing beach volleyball or doing gymnastics in the olympics. The breeches the horsewomen wore didn't do anything bad either. Lucas had taken them back to Texas as friends, and she and Maya dressed up and English riders for fun, because one cliche in western books or movies was the uptight english rider falling for that hot cowboy.*

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Maya that day, or any day after that. Now, it was time for their annual sleepover the night before school started. It was now or never. She couldn't hide something this big, and Maya deserved to know how she felt.

"Maya, bay window at midnight." Riley hugged her, able to smell her sweet yet tart green apple scent (from her signature shampoo). "Why?" Maya's face twisted in confusion, holding Riley a little longer than usual. "I'll tell you at midnight." Riley smiled at Maya, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok." Maya and Riley did their usual sleepover activities, like watching High School Musical (the first and third, and not the second), and getting through as much Red Planet Diaries as they could before either of them fell asleep. Though this time, Maya had snuck a bottle of whiskey from her mom and Shawn. "We're not going to get drunk. How about we just each take a shot?"

"I guess. But that's it." Riley insisted. "Ok. I'll go first." Maya filled the cap from the whiskey and down it like a pro. She just shrugged. "Your turn." She refilled the cap and handed it to Riley.

Riley held the cap steady . She tried to drink it as fast as Maya, but was a little too slow. "Eww that is disgusting. We're never going that again!" She complained. "Well you're not." Maya chuckled.

This time, it was Maya who dozed off first. Probably because Riley was too anxious.

 _5 minutes to midnight._

"Maya... Maya..." Riley nudged Maya awake. "Huh? Is Huckleberry here?" Maya mumbled, confused. Riley frowned. "No peaches, It's almost midnight." Maya looked at Riley. "Oh." She looked at the digital clock on the wall. "11:57."

Riley nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. Maya gave her a serious look. "What's so important that we had to wait until midnight to go to the bay window?" She wondered.

"Come find out." Riley took Maya's hand, and led her to the bay window. She took a deep breath as the numbers on the digital clock rolled over to midnight. "You might not like me anymore after this, but I think I'm a lesbian."

Maya wasn't skeptical, but she played the part. "Though you dated Lucas and I've seen you oogle boys all the time." She looked into Riley's eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel that kind of love towards boys, I just think they look pretty." Riley swallowed, trying to move her heart back from her throat. "But you're prettier. You're the most beautiful woman I know, and your ass looked amazing in those breeches back in Texas." She rambled.

Maya blushed, her pale skin turning a bright shade of pink. "What are you saying honey?" She had feeling that this was, but she was afraid of it, because she and Riley had been friends for so long.

"I love you Maya." Riley blurted. "And not just because we're friends." She bit her lip, watching Maya's face.

"I love you Riley. I've been so afraid to say anything, because what if you left like my dad. I'm still afraid of Shawn leaving when he's already been married to my mom longer than my dad was, since they weren't old enough to get married when they had me; and that whole thing with Huckleberry." Maya spoke so fast she had to take deep breath at the end.

"Oh peaches." Riley stroked Maya's hair. "I could never leave you, no matter what happens. Lucas still loves us, he buys us pizza when we're too broke to buy our own. And don't get me started on Uncle Shawn." Maya chuckled at that, since Lucas had already gotten a job because of the fact of him being older.

"I guess you're right. But what does this mean?" Maya asked Riley. Riley paused. "I guess this means that we act on feelings, because we've gone too long without that, and we say where it goes. Deal?"

"Deal." Maya looked into Riley's eyes again. Riley looked back into Maya's eyes, unable to stop herself from moving closer to her.

Maya kept looking at Riley, and then their lips met. They didn't even realize who kissed who first, but it was so right.

Riley giggled when she pulled away. "You're my sunshine Maya, and I need sunshine in my life."

"I'm not sunshine, I'm darkness and Thunder." Maya contested.

Riley rolled her eyes. _She just doesn't know it yet._


	2. take it slow

_After seeing what some senior guys did to some of their friends, Riley worries. Maya is there so comfort (and protect) her._

* * *

Maya was frustrated. She and Riley had been dating for almost month, and all she wanted to do was shower Riley with affection, but for the past week Riley was getting nervous and pushing her away. Riley kissed her first, so what was the big deal? Like Kristen Stewart was likely as lesbian, or at least bisexual. (Maya had only watched the Twilight movies for Riley. Only for Riley.) Also, even though she didn't care, about him. Tony Stark was totally bisexual, as if there totally wasn't anything between him and Steve*

It was exactly a month since they started dating when Maya took Riley to the bay window. She sat next to her like always, but this time felt different. "Come on Riley, we've been dating for a month, can't we just tell our friends? They probably already know, anyways." Maya played with Riley's hair. (She really loved playing with hair.)

Riley shook her head. "No…" She buried her face in Maya's shoulder. Maya frowned. "Why not?" She held Riley close to her. Riley blinked, her lips quivering. "What if they don't like us anymore?" She whimpered. Maya frowned even more. "What makes you think that they won't like us anymore, honey?" Riley looked at Maya with wide eyes. "Because we're gay."

"Who told you that there's anything wrong with being gay?" Maya asked Riley. "Some senior guy called Dave and Hunter faggots on Monday, and he pushed Sarah after she called him a jerk for calling Brenda a dyke." Back-of-the-class Brenda, now know as just Brenda, had because at least a little more outgoing since middle, and her hair had obviously gotten shorter with the name that guy called her. She and Sarah were together as well as Dave (yes, Corp Chip Dave) and Hunter.

Maya looked at Riley. "Are you really worried about what one dipshit guy thinks about people who like the same gender? You know I could deck him, and that Sarah would have punched him back if she wasn't so worried about how it would look on her permanent record." She sighed. "And you know that Farkle and Lucas have to be bisexual if they're going share Breana with each other." Breana (and her cousin Andy, who is a girl btw you perverts), had since been inducted into their circle of friends, though they still didn't know how Breana got all of her scars, but that was another matter.

"But at least they are with someone of the opposite gender. What if the guy says something to us in front of ours friends?" Riley looked at Maya with pleading eyes. "Then I will fucking kill him before you dad can even give him detention. Nobody does anything to my honey." Maya threatened. Riley snuggled closer to Maya. "I guess we could tell Farkle, Lucas, Breana, Zay, Smackle and Andy. But our parents are a different story."

"I know." Maya sighed wistfully. Shawn and Katy were trying to potty train her 2 year old baby twin sisters, and the Matthews had dealt, and were still dealing with a miscarriage. They had enough to be upset about. "Thank you peaches." Riley kissed Maya's cheek. "Of course honey." Maya stole a kiss on Riley's lips.

* * *

 **And before somebody rude says something, the swearing would only make it rated M if the swear words related to sex.**


	3. sea(horse)s of love

_Riley drags Maya to the aquarium. Chaos [doesn't] ensue._

* * *

"Maya, Maya, Maya!" Riley jumped up and down excitedly. Maya looked up from her phone. "What?" Her mom had just texted her. "The aquarium has a free day today!" Riley cheered. "It doesn't open until 9, so we have plenty of time to go!" She grinned. Her and Maya had been waken up by a thunderstorm, so they were up really early. It had stopped raining shortly after they woke up, and it wasn't expected to start again until that night.

"What's at the aquarium?" Maya asked Riley, know that almost anything could have gotten her so excited. "A lot of things. Fish, dolphins, seahorses…" Riley giggled. Maya gave Riley a puzzled look. "What's so special about seahorses? Unless you're talking about the guy carrying the eggs." She wondered, so tired she didn't know exactly what she was talking about.

"No, not that. And you're not going to find out until we go to the aquarium." Riley laughed. She was so happy ever since they came out to their group of friends, whom has already known, like Maya expected. Though it was nice to actually admit it so that they could be more openly affectionate to each other. Their parents had figured it out soon after, and they were happy. The only new stipulation for sleepovers was that they had to keep the door to their room open whenever Auggie or Maya's sisters were awake.

"Fine, I'll go to the aquarium with you." Maya chuckled. "Yay!" Riley hugged Maya. Maya looked up as she sawa disheveled, unshaven Cory approach the doorway. "Jeez Mr. Matthews." Maya looked at him. "Be quiet, you'll wake Auggie." Cory hissed before starting to walk away.

"Wait daddy!" Riley said. Cory turned and looked at her. "Could we have some money so that we can see the dolphin show and get lunch at the aquarium?" Riley asked him. "I guess. Just let me get my wallet." Cory grumbled. "Thank you daddy." Riley said before he walked away again.

* * *

When Rilaya (their friends had given them a ship name…) finally got to the aquarium, Riley made a beeline for the exhibit that had the most seahorses, dragging Maya with her. Go figure. Maya thought, following Riley. Riley quickly pointed out a purplish colored seahorse that had a slightly lighter colored, rounded belly. "Look!" Riley smiled at Maya. Maya help as smile at Riley's childish actions. It was kinda adorable, in it's own special way.

"Yes Riley, that seahorse is very pretty." Maya agreed, taking out her sketchbook. "And very fat." Riley giggled at Maya's comment. "And do you know why he's so fat?" Maya thought for a moment. "No, why?" She asked Riley. "Because he's pregnant." Riley grinned. "But he's a male." Maya stared at her. Riley laughed. "Peaches, you know that he's not pregnant in the traditional sense, the female deposits the eggs into his pouch." She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maya was really confused now. Riley knew that science wasn't her favorite subject, nor math. Riley's face broke out into a grin. "Because silly, some species of seahorses mate for life, and even if they don't, the female still takes care of the male throughout the entire pregnancy." Riley smiled widely, grinning at Maya. Maya still didn't get it. "Is there something you're not telling me? Did I get you pregnant somehow? Did you get Huckleberry to donate sperm?" She couldn't tell you how confused she was.

Riley rolled her eyes, grabbing one of Maya's hands. "No Maya, I'm not pregnant. We're both girls, and we're still in high school. It means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anything to happen to us like your parents, or my grandparents on my mom's side. I want us to be honey and peaches, together forever. Even if something happens and we're just friends. Which I hope doesn't happen." Riley rambled on, kissing Maya when she was done rambling as the crowd that has gathered around them cheered.

Maya was shocked. She almost (key word being almost) didn't kiss Riley back. It had looked to her like Riley was going to propose, when they were only seniors in high school at that point. Maya just laughed at the irony when the butterflies in her stomach settled down. "I love you." She whispered. Riley just giggled. "I love you."

One big step at a time.

* * *

Riley's childishness with pointing out the seahorses is based on what I do all the time, with ants, birds, stray cats (our neighborhoods has tons of them, and we even adopted one), people walking dogs etc. Although I am on the autism spectrum like Farkle would be, and Riley is not.


	4. diggin' the dancing queen

_Riley asks Maya to prom in the best possible way._

* * *

Senior prom was coming up fast. Riley knew exactly how she was going to ask Maya. She didn't want Maya to just assume like her and Lucas with the Semi-Formal incident all those years ago. She was going to go all out. Maya Hart deserved the world, and Riley Matthews was going to give it to her.

Riley was a woman with a plan. She got Breana and Andy involved because they were also good at art, while Lucas would distract Maya to make it happen. The rest of the cheerleading squad besides her, the captain, helped her with the dance routine. Zay even taught them some hip hone. The song Riley chose was the best mash up of musicals ever: Alexander Hamilton from Hamilton, Dancing Queen from Mamma Mia!, and Out Tonight from RENT. Riley just loved musicals, and the Hamilton song would let Farkle rap while giving Andy and Breana a minute to ready the poster to hand to her, and Smackle the flowers. Plus music and plays were just another form of Maya's favorite thing, art.

Riley had practiced the dance routine so much that she would do in it in her sleep. Maya had gotten suspicious a few times because of Riley not letting her want her practice. Riley had distracted her when she tried to question her about it by making out with her. Maya being Maya, it worked, at least for a short amount of time. Twice Riley almost spilled the beans, but she held her ground and refused to tell Maya.

Today was the day. Friday, March 31st, 2017. Enough time so that Maya and Riley could coordinate their dresses, but not too far away so that it was too early. After all, prom was May 12th. Riley had worn her costume under her clothes in true ala Clark Kent. The poster was in Andy's locker because she never used it. Miraculously, everyone in the clique eight had the same lunch period and history class like always.

Riley got a pass to leave English early so she could go to the bathroom. Her and Maya usually walked to lunch together, and between lunch and english was not her normal bathroom schedule. Riley took off her outer layer of clothes, revealing a very glittery purple jumpsuit. Her makeup was fine, she only needed to apply more lipstick.

Andy and Breana met Riley outside the cafeteria with the poster. "How did you get out of class early too?" Riley asked them. "I used the morning sickness excuse." Breana said. 'I'm her cousin." Andy chuckled, swishing her black hair. Riley nodded. "Zay's coming in a minute." Just then Zay came running down the hallway with a battery powered portable radio for Riley's cd. "I'm here, I'm here." Riley chuckled. "Thank you so much you guys." Riley said, hugging Zay and then Breana and Andy. "I can't wait to meet baby Minkus-Friar, but I can wait six more months."

Farkle flushed while Breana chuckled a bit. "You mean babies." She corrected Riley. "You're having twins?" Riley asked. "Yes, now I see Lucas coming with Maya!" Breana hissed. "Now!" Riley commanded Zay, getting into position. Zay turned on the music when he saw Riley and Maya lock eyes. Riley lip synced along as Farkle rapped, swaying her hips as she started the routine she knew like the back of her hand. She did a backflip when 'Alexander Hamilton' blended into 'Dancing Queen'. This time she didn't lip sync, she actually sang, though she changed the lyrics a bit.

"You're diggin' the dancing queen." Riley sang, twirling closer to Maya. "Will you take me out tonight?" Riley transitioned seamlessly into the last part of the mashup as Breana handed her the poster, small baby bump and all.

Riley help the poster drawn out in front of her. It had a drawing of her and Maya like something from an anime, with the words '#Prom2017?' and '#Rilaya'. She grinned at a speechless Maya. "Maya Penelope Hunter, will you be my dancing queen and go to the prom with me?" She asked the blushing blonde beauty.

"Oh my god, Riley!" Maya exclaimed. Smackle walked up the flowers, a very colorful bouquet of Tulips, Maya's favorite kind of flower, and handed them to Riley. "Thanks Smack." Riley whispered, grinning at Maya. "I believe these are for you." She handed the tulips to Maya. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful blonde." Maya was speechless again, almost shaking. "Riley…" She took a moment to compose herself. "I can't believe that you would do something like that for me. And you got all of our friends involved, even Breana and Andy. That was so amazing honey." Maya babbled. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you." She wiped a stray tear away with her hand not holding the tulips.

"Oh peaches, you don't have to cry. You deserve everything you've always wanted and a lot more. I want to give you the world." Riley grabbed Maya's free hand, handing Zay the poster before using her other hand to wipe another tear away from Maya's cheek. Maya giggled. Riley kissed her after that, muffling any further laughter.

Even if they didn't end up being the prom queens, they were queens.


	5. just getting started

_Today was the first day of the rest of their lives._

* * *

Maya shook Riley awake. "Riley, wake up! We're graduating today!" She laughed. Riley yawned before looking at the clock. "I'm surprised you're up so early." She said before she yawned. "Yeah, well, I finally get to get out of that place, and I get to do it with you by my side." Maya grinned. "You mom made breakfast." Riley chuckled. "Let's go eat." She held Maya's hand even though the kitchen was barely 10 feets away.

Topanga beamed at Maya and Riley. "I can't believe you're graduating today! And Riley, you're Salutatorian! I'm so proud of you." She hugged Riley. "I'm proud of both of you." She hugged Maya when she was done hugging Riley. Maya chuckled. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews." Topanga smiled. "You're welcome Maya. She ruffled Maya's hair. "I made waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and we have orange juice." She told Maya and Riley. "Yummy!" Riley giggled. "Thank you mommy." Topanga smiled. "You're welcome sweetie. I just need to drop this paper off at my firm and then I'll be back before your father and I need to be at the school. I'm ok with the two of you carpooling with Farkle, Lucas, and Breana, but whoever is driving needs to drive safely."

"I know." Riley said. "Is there anything else?" She asked Topanga. Topanga grinned. "Yep. Start a betting pool on the genders of the Minkus- Friar babies. We did that when we have you, Riley, and it was hilarious." She chuckled. Riley laughed. "We already did. The option for two girls is tied with the option of a girl and a boy." She giggled. "They don't entirely know if they want to find out the genders, and at the last appointment the babies were being shy on the ultrasound."

"You were shy on ultrasound too." Topanga kissed Riley's forehead. "I really have to go, otherwise I won't get to the school on time." She grabbed her briefcase. "Bye mom." Riley started to make herself a plate. "Bye other mom." Maya sat at the table next to Riley. Riley looked at Maya. "What if we had kids?" Maya almost spit out her orange juice. "What are you talking about?" She composed herself, eating a piece of bacon. "I was just thinking about mini mes and yours running around since Farkle, Breana, and Lucas are having babies." Riley told Maya. "You're so good with Melody and Harmony." Melody and Harmony were Maya's half sisters.

"Oh." Maya said, continuing to eat. "Let's talk about this later. We have to get ready for our absolute last day in the hellhole they call high school." Riley rolled her eyes. "At least we got to be with our friends. They didn't talk about how Riley was in London sophomore year. "Yeah." Maya led Riley into her room so they could change and do each other's hair and makeup. At Abigail Adams, the girls wore red graduation robes, while the guys wore white. Riley had a green dress with flowers on it to wear underneath, and Maya had a black dress to wear.

~***GMW***~

Once they were at the ceremony, the wait was agonizing. First they had to wait for the ceremony to check in with the teacher they were assigned to, and then they had to wait for the ceremony to actually start. The principal's speech was so boring, at least to Maya, and she couldn't even sit or stand by Riley or any of their other friends because it was all in alphabetical order.

It took all of Maya's concentration to sit still while she was waiting for her name to be called. All she could do was listen for her friends who has last name in the beginning of the alphabet. "Isaiah Babineaux… Brenda Barker... Sarah Carpenter… Daven Cooper... Breana Davenport… Hunter Davis… Lucas Friar…" She watched them all walked across the stage and get their pseudo diplomas. She felt bad for Breana because not only was she visibly pregnant at graduation, but she was surrounded by strangers. "Maya Hunter." Maya stood up and walked across the stage. She shook hands with the principal before receiving her fake diploma. She went to a spot next to a boy she didn't know where another would stand besides her. She had legally adopted her, and she was proud to have his last name.

"Riley Matthews… Farkle Minkus… Andy Reinhart… Isadora Smackle…" Maya watched all of her friends get their fake diplomas before they got through all the students. The assistant principal stayed at the podium. "Now I would like to announce our Valedictorians and Salutatorians. This year we have three valedictorians, which is pretty unusual. And the valedictorians are Breana Davenport, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle. The three of time tied for a gpa that is exactly 4.0 all the years throughout their whole time here at Abigail Adams High."

Farkle met Breana halfway to the podium and held her hand. She had gotten so many comments and dirty looks when her stomach started getting bigger that Texas Lucas had come out a few times, even if everyone knew that the three of the were dating, and that Farkle's family could support a baby.

Smackle was the first one to get the podium, which was planned, so she started speaking. What she was going to say today was different than at graduation practice, for a good reason. "Since I thought that either Farkle or Breana would be valedictorian, I had not prepared a speech." Which was a total lie. "Instead, I would like to give the podium to Farkle." About half of the people clapped, the others were confused.

Farkle went up to the podium after Smackle left it. "Thank you Smackle." He looked at the audience. He knew his mother and father, Lucas' mother, and Breana's aunt were all in their somewhere. "High School is usually the greatest time of our lives. It's our last chance to act like kids, and also our chance to prepare ourselves before we go off into the real world. There are ups and down, and sometimes we make mistakes. The biggest mistake I made turned out to be the happiest mistake I could ever make. I would like to have Breana come up now, and also our boyfriend, Lucas Friar."

There were murmurs and whispers throughout the crowded, but nobody tried to stop what they were trying to do. Lucas stood next to Farkle, grinning. They both stood on one side of the podium, facing Breana. "I, Lucas Friar, and I, Farkle Minkus, are in love with you, Breana Davenport. We don't know what we would do without you. Would you do us the honor of marrying us, even if it will be a mess that only Utah or Las Vegas could sort out? My (his) father has company offices in Las Vegas and Salt Lake City." Farkle and Lucas spoke together. By the time they were done, Breana was crying, and she ran up to hug them as they both put an engagement ring on her finger.

After the cheers and murmurs died down, the assistant principal walked back up to the podium and cleared her throat. "After all of that, I would like to announce our salutatorians, Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews! Lucas Friar is a scholar athlete while Riley has been a scholar, cheerleader, and friend to all." Farkle and Breana stood off to the side while Riley walked to the podium before Lucas.

Riley chuckled. "I've known Lucas since I was in 7th grade, and he certainly doesn't have a speech prepared." It was a way to poke fun at how all his and Farkle's focus was on the proposal- which she was so happy to be a part of. Breana was so lucky to have them after everything that had happened to her, and she deserved to finally have the baby she wanted, after countless times she hadn't wanted to do the deed that made babies, but wanted the actual babies anyways, and they didn't make it.

Lucas chuckled, letting Riley keep talking. "Building on what Farkle said before the focus went to something other than graduation-" Everyone laughed. "High School is a place of knowledge, figuring out who you want to be, and lifelong friendships. I'm really glad I got to know you all, especially those who have always been in my father's history class, all three years I've been here." Riley walked with Lucas, Breana and Farkle until they had to go back to their spots.

The principal walked up to the podium. "I now pronounce you graduates of Abigail Adams High. Congratulations to the class of 2017!" All of the kids threw their caps in the air, and some kissed each other.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Katy said, hugging Maya with one arm because she was holding Melody, a chubby cheeked toddler that was the spitting image of Shawn had he been a girl. "Thanks mom." Maya hugged Katy back. "I'm proud of you too kiddo." Shawn hugged Maya next. He was holding Harmony, who looked like a mix between Katy and Shawn. "Thank you dad." Maya smiled. Shawn was her dad, not anybody else.

Riley skipped over to the blended family. "Peaches, we're taking pictures over there. Hi Shawn and Katy. Oh my god, those two are getting so adorable." She babbled, getting distracted by the twin toddlers. Shawn laughed. "Hi Riley." He hugged her next. "Maya, go and take pictures with your friends. We'll catch up later."


	6. the idea

_That idea for a double date wasn't what any of them had expected._

* * *

Riley and Maya held hands as they walked into Topanga's. Farkle, Breana and Lucas were already there, hogging a whole couch. "Hey guys!" Riley cheered. "I'm really glad to see you guys!" She said while Maya just waved. It was August, and Smackle had gone to Princeton while Zay was at Juilliard. Classes started that week at both schools. Zay and Smackle were going to make long distance work with phone calls and video chatting, plus Princeton was only in New Jersey versus it being in Sweden.

Breana smiled at Riley. "Just be glad Maya can't get you pregnant, because I feel like a whale." She rubbed her stomach. Lucas kissed her cheek. "You're only six months pregnant." Breana glared at him. "With twins!" She cried. "And you know how tiny I am." Farkle chuckled. "You're fun sized and adorable." He He grinned. "Come on, I'm sitting here instead of being at college right now because of you." Farkle joked.

Breana just rolled her eyes. They were taking a break so the babies could be born and Breana could exclusively breastfeed, then the three of them would go to Cornell University in Spring of 2019. However, even if they weren't going to physically go to college until then, they were taking as many gen eds as they could online already, started with the fall 2017 semester.

Riley and Maya would both go to New York University for the fall semester in 2018. They wanted to be around to help as much as they could when Breana had the babies. Maya was an Art Major, while Riley would Major in Education and Minor in History. She decided she wanted to be a teacher because her parents inspired her, and she could never be a lawyer because a lot of them are very harsh. Maya only know that she wanted to do what she loved, and that was art.

"When was the last time you guys were on a date?" Riley blurted out. Breana shrugged. "I don't know, why?" She asked Riley. "Because you have to relax before the babies come. And we should double date!" Riley squealed as Maya rolled her eyes and groaned. "What would we even do? I'm pregnant, and polyamory isn't necessarily that accepted." Breana looked at Riley. Riley thought for a moment. "We could have a movie marathon?" She suggested.

"Yeah. We're living in my room because it's like an apartment by itself, so we could use the giant tv." Farkle said. "What would we watch?" Lucas wondered. "How about Twilight?!" Riley giggled.

"Oh no." Everyone groaned.


	7. Just you and I, defying gravity

_Maya was finally ready to spend the rest of her life with Riley._

* * *

Maya knew that she wanted to spend her life with Riley, she just was afraid to be married. Her mom got married when she was their age, and obviously it's didn't work out. Of course, Riley was thinking about getting married, she asked Maya about kids on graduation day for crying out loud. But after watching Farkle, Breana, and Lucas, Maya realize that some relationships just didn't work out while others did, no matter how old you were.

With how much Riley was obsessed with space (not to mention Pluto), Maya knew so many freaking space metaphors. As annoying as space metaphors are, Riley really was her gravity. Without Riley, she would be a delinquent, and she would have dropped out of high school and not graduated, just like Carla and Renee. She felt bad for them, but she didn't at the same time. They made their choices. Maya worked hard to turn her life around, even if she still liked to cause trouble sometimes.

Maya had the perfect plan. First she would take Riley out to dinner, and then instead of getting dessert at the restaurant, Maya would take Riley home where their families and friends would be waiting, with Smackle and Zay on Skype. August 20th was their 2 year anniversary of dating, because that was when Riley first admitted her feelings to Maya. Even if they had only been dating for two years, they had know each other and been best friends since they were seven. Farkle, Breana, and Lucas had been dating for less than they had when they decided they would try to get married (and not just a shotgun wedding either).

Maya picked Riley up at 6:30 pm sharp. "Are you ready Riles?" She asked Riley. Riley was so beautiful that she just wanted to take her right there. "Yeah, I'm ready peaches." Riley said. She was wearing a black body con dress that went to her knees. It left just enough to the imagination that it would be considered more modest than not.

"I have a present for you!" Riley smiled at Maya. "Oh really?" Maya asked Riley. She had worn a grey dress with splotches of color that were meant to look like paint splatters. Riley handed Maya a small box. "Open it!" She encouraged Maya. Maya tore the wrapping paper off the box before she took the lid off. "Wow!" Maya exclaimed. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it.

"I picked out charms that would represent us." Riley explained. "A paintbrush for your art, a New York charm because New York is our home, a cat because I'm always doodling cats, and a Big Ben for the year I was in London, because even though we ignore the fact that it happened, it gave me a lot of time to think." She told Maya. "I also bought a few other charms that I'll give to you at later dates. Here." Riley opened the bracelet and clasped it on Maya's right wrist.

"It's beautiful." Maya smiled at Riley. "You'll get your present after dinner, don't worry, it's worth it, I promised." She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back. "I believe you peaches. Let's go." Riley held Maya's hand as they walked to the elevator. Once downstairs, Maya led her to a cab. "A taxi? Fancy." Riley giggled. "Only the best for my girl." Maya chuckled, climbing it after Riley. Even though the restaurant wasn't that far away, the subway didn't feel special enough.

The food was ok, it wasn't bad, and it's wasn't amazing either. It didn't matter anyways, because they wouldn't remember the food, they would remember the charm bracelet, and the proposal. Even if Maya knew that Riley would say yes, she was still nervous. "Come on Riley, I have dessert back at your place." Maya told her. "And my present." Riley said. "And you present." Maya laughed. Maya and Riley took another cab back to the Matthew's apartment. Maya's nerves were building, but she couldn't back out now.

Back at Riley's apartment, Topanga and Cory were the kitchen while Katy and Shawn were standing in the living room, with Farkle, Breana, and Lucas hogging the couch. Farkle and Lucas were holding their laptops, each with either Zay or Smackle on the screen. Maya had had texted them so they could get ready.

"What's going on?" Riley wondered. She was very confused. "We thought we could have an impromptu game night." Breana said. "And we're having an adult night." Katy said. "The twins are with the babysitter." Riley finally noticed Auggie sitting in the bay window in the living room. She was confused because they didn't even have any games out.

"Let me get your present. Stay right there." Maya told Riley. Riley stayed where she was, still confused. Maya took as little time as she possibly could getting Riley's present. She came back holding a stuffed purple cat with a pink ribbon around it's neck. "A stuffed purple cat?" Riley asked Maya. "A purple cat. Look at the collar." Maya handed the stuffed cat to Riley.

Riley looked at the stuffed purple cat. A ring was attached to the pink ribbon around it's neck with a paper clip. Riley gasped. Maya smiled at Riley, carefully taking the paper clip off of the stuffed cat's ribbon collar to get the ring. She proceeded to get down on one knee.

Maya took a deep breath. "Riley Amy Matthew, I've known you since we were seven. We've only been dating for two years, but we've loved each other for long. I was scared to fall into this serious of a relationship, but I can't see myself with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?"

Riley gasped again. "Oh Maya! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed, smiling a lot. Maya chuckled, smiling at Riley as she placed the ring on her finger. "I'm glad." She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back before giggling as she pulled away. Maya giggled back at Riley.

"Cut!" Shawn said, holding up his video camera. "I captured it for posterity." He said as everyone laughed and cheered.

Topanga chuckled. "Let's have cake!"


	8. changes

_Two Important bay window moments._

* * *

Riley was sleeping naked with her around Maya when they were woken up by one of their phones going off. "That's your phone." Riley groaned at Maya. They had gone to a party at NYU the night before, and Josh got them home safely. "Who's calling this early?" Maya groaned. "Early? It's 10 am." Riley rolled her eyes.

Maya looked at her phone. "Farkle called me. Why did he call me?" She asked Riley. "'M' is before 'R', easier to find in his contacts. Call him back! Something might be wrong with the babies! They know we went out last night!" Riley worried. Maya quickly redialed Farkle's number, waiting for him to answer. "Farkle? Hello?" She said. "Hi Maya." Farkle answered. "Why did you call, you woke us up and now Riley's all worried." Maya explained. "Because Breana's freaking out about the babies. Could we borrow the bay window? I know you stayed over there last night because Riley drunk texted me that she was going to get laid. Lucas guessed that she was a light weight." Farkle told Maya.

Maya turned to Riley. "They just need to borrow the bay window because Breana's out." She told her. "But we're naked!" Riley exclaimed. Maya rolled her eyes. "All you need to do is get clothes on." Before Riley could protest, Maya put her phone back up to her ear. "Just give us like thirty minutes to get dressed." She told Farkle. "Ok, thank you Maya." Farkle said before he hung up.

Riley looked at Maya. Maya giggled. "If we take a shower together with no funny business, we could get done faster." She told Riley. "Ok." Riley agreed.

Riley and Maya were decent in just enough time before the party of three knocked on the door. Riley ran to the door. "Hi Farkle, Breana, Lucas." She said. "Hi Riley." Breana said. She looked like she had been crying. Riley frowned. "You guys know where the bay window is." She told the trio.

~***GMW***~

Breana walked to Riley's room with Farkle and Lucas. She sat in the center of the baby window, with Farkle and Lucas on either side of her. Farkle stroked her hair while Lucas rubbed her back, knowing that that was where the babies were kicking her the most. "What has you so freaked out about retaining the babies?" Farkle asked Breana. Lucas could feel how tense she was.

Breana chewed on her lip. "I-I'm scared of losing the babies. I know I'm in the second trimester, and almost in the third, but it could happen, and you know what happened before." she whispered. "I know." Lucas held her. "Elizabeth retired from being an Obstetrician to be a midwife, and she said the babies look good." Farkle reassured her. They had a midwife because she was terrified of hospitals, and as long as she and the babies were fine, a homebirth was what was best. "Plus we still don't know which one of us is the father." Farkle chuckled.

Breana smiled at Farkle and Lucas. "I hope each of you are the father of one of the babies. It's very plausible, since the twins are definitely fraternal, and how you guys share me." She giggled, blushing just a little bit. "Oh yeah?" Lucas teased her. Breana nodded. "Just ask Farkle. Farkle laughed. "It's true, there are a lot of examples of fraternal twins with different fathers." He told Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "Is there anything else?" He asked Breana. Breana nodded. "Yeah. I miss my family. There was a good reason I left, but the family I actually want in my life missed so much. Like high school graduation and me getting pregnant. And I don't want them to miss anymore." She'd primarily fled to New York to get away from her mother, and then she'd found an aunt, her mother's half sister, with a cousin the same age (aka Andy).

Farkle held Breana's hand. "My father has worked with yours before. I didn't want to pressure you, so I waited to tell you until you were ready." He told her. Stuart had worked with Donald Davenport before since they were both scientists with big companies. It wasn't his fault that her mother, his ex wife, was so bad.

"So what do you think?" Lucas asked Breana. "I would like to talk to my dad, yes." Breana told him. "I also think that I want to find out the genders of the babies."

* * *

Maya and Riley were sitting in the living room bay window. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Maya asked Riley. Riley nodded. "They love each other, and it's like when Farkle and Smackle were together, just 100 times more intense. They didn't propose to her just because she got pregnant, you know it was building up." Maya nodded. "Even though we don't know the entire story of all of her scars, I know it was bad, since obviously something happened after her and her twin brother were returned to her family. Obviously even I didn't have it as bad as she did." She explained to Riley.

Riley nodded. "We should do something special for them." She suggested. "Like what?" Maya wondered. "We could throw them a baby shower. And if they want to know, it can double as a gender reveal party." Riley told Maya. Maya nodded. "Sounds good. But what about us? Auggie and Ava almost walked in on us. Luckily I yelled at them to go away before they could come in." She said.

"I know. Maybe we could find an apartment near NYU, though in order to stay in apartment and not a dorm, we'd have to get married next July, so that we would have enough time to get the paperwork together." Riley explained. "It's already September. Do you really think we can plan a wedding in 10 months?" She looked at Riley like she was crazy, well she was, but that was besides the point.

"I don't know." Riley shrugged, grinning at Maya sheepishly.


	9. the mouse

_Moving into an apartment didn't entirely go as Riley and Maya planned. Luckily Lucas is an expert at catching mice._

* * *

"Guess what?" Riley asked Maya when she came in through the bay window. "What? That you're adorable?" Maya giggled. Riley rolled her eyes, giggling a little bit. "No, no that! One of my mom's clients has an apartment that they're going to sublet after his daughter moves the rest of her things out of it now that she's going to graduate school! It's close to NYU and everything!" She exclaimed. "Oh yeah?" Maya asked. "Yep. Though it's a studio, but we share a bed anyways." Riley said. Maya chuckled. "Sounds perfect." She hugged Riley. Riley hugged Maya back. "I love how your hair always smells like peaches."

Maya chuckled. "I should buy stock in peach shampoo." Riley giggled. "You should." She went along with the joke. Maya grinned. "When can we move in?" She asked Riley. "His daughter should be moving the rest of her things out by this week, and we have to have my mom get us a meeting with him." Riley told Maya.

"Ok." Maya said, ruffling Riley's hair. Riley giggled, smiling at Maya. "If you like my hair so much, why don't you braid it?" She asked her. "Maybe I will." Maya told Riley. "You have very pretty hair.

 **A Few Weeks Later:**

Maya and Riley were ready to move into their new apartment. It didn't come with furniture, nor had it had pets or smokers in it, so it was ready shortly after they made the deal. Cory and Topanga gave them the old furniture they had in storage, and Katy and Shawn had bought them a card table. It was only a card table because the apartment was only a trail, otherwise they might end up rigging the roommate picker for NYU so they could stay together. Or join the same sorority.

Cory, Shawn, Josh and Lucas all helped move furniture and boxes. Farkle stayed back at the Minkus' with Breana. Riley made their helpers lunch with the first groceries they bought, and it was fine, albeit a little claustrophobic with that many people inside an apartment made for one person, a couple, or a teeny tiny witch. Eric was even able to come, but he didn't really help move furniture, and he made jokes about Maya and Riley being witches. Maya made a joke right back about him being an idiot. Which isn't really a joke, but Lucas starting to talk about the childbirth class him, Breana and Farkle were attending shut him up. Cory almost fainted, while Josh, as a Pre-Med student, just rolled his eyes.

Maya was so glad when everyone finally left. She was on her period, and all she wanted was some Riley Matthews cuddles. They didn't have cable set up yet, just the tv and dvd player. "We should watch a movie peaches." Riley suggested. "Which one?" Maya raised her eyebrows at Riley. "You should pick since it's your time of the month, you just better protect me if you pick a scary one." Riley answered. The only reason their periods weren't synced was the fact that Riley's periods were irregular.

"We should watch The Purge." Maya grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Rileykins." Riley rolled her eyes. "Fine." Maya giggled. "Double fine." The dvds and their clothes were the only boxes they had unpacked. They could live off of leftovers and take out for a few days while they got settled.

Maya put the movie in, wrapping her arms around Riley once she pushed play on the remote. Riley had her face in Maya's shoulder for most of the movie. Maya just held her, and somehow, they both fell asleep. Maya had seen 'The Purge' before, and it had been such a long day.

In the morning, Rile wriggled out of Maya's grasp. She decided to make breakfast for them. Chocolate waffles were Maya's favorite, and they had all the ingredients. At one point, Riley thought she heard noises, but she ignored until she started hearing squeaking noises. Riley whipped her head around. There was a grey mouse sitting in the middle of the kitchen area. She screamed almost as fast as she saw the tiny creature.

Maya came stalking into the kitchen. "Riley, what's wrong?" She stared at Riley. "M-m-mouse!" Riley pointed to it before running to hide behind Maya. Maya rolled her eyes. "Why are you scared of such a- HOLY SHIT that's a big mouse!" She yelped. "What are we going to do?" Riley asked Maya. "I'm not doing anything with that thing. I'm calling Huckleberry." Maya told Riley. "That's a good idea. Maybe he could get it out without hurting it." Riley said to Maya. "Honey, that thing is so big it might as well turn in Master Splinter any minute now!" Maya exaggerated, plus Splinter was a rat, not as mouse.

"You call Lucas." Riley told Maya. "He'll come for you." She said. "You're the one who's all scared of a mouse that just wants food." Maya argued. "You're the one who said it was huge!" Riley exclaimed. "Ugh, Maya, you're as stubborn as a bull. Fine, I'll call him."

Riley picked up her phone from the charger. Lucas had texted her the night before, so she just pushed the button to call him. "Yes Riley?" Lucas wondered. "There's a huge mouse in our kitchen! Maya even said it was big!" Riley blew up. "I'm sorry, you know I'm terrified of wild rodents. Except squirrels." She apologized to Lucas.

"No worries. Let me guess, you want me to come deal with the mouse?" Riley could hear Lucas' laughter over the phone. "Would you please?" She lightly flirted with him. "Oh Riley, you're lucky that I love you and that Breana and Farkle are still asleep. I'm going to have to leave a note for them." He explained.

"Thank you so much Lucas." Riley said. "You're welcome Riles." Lucas said. Riley hung up. "He's on his way." She told Maya while keeping an eye on the mouse. "Go close all the doors so that the mouse can't get in any other room." Riley told Maya. Maya went to close all the doors.

When Lucas arrived, Riley opened the door armed with a frying pan. "Woah Riley, watch where you point that thing!" Lucas held his hands up. He had a few bags of stuff with him. "What's that?" Riley asked."Live traps, sticky traps, poison, gloves if I could just grab it. It all depends on how dumb it is." Lucas explained. Riley frowned. "I don't want to hurt it. Try to catch it yourself." She instructed Lucas. Lucas sighed. "The things I do for you." He pulled the heavy duty gloves out of one of the bags. "These will protect me from the mouse."

Riley watched Lucas put the gloves on before walking towards the mouse, who was now in the corner of the kitchen. "I can't watch!" She squealed, turning around. Maya rolled her eyes, watching Lucas work his magic. "Riley, I'm already done!" Lucas said a few minutes later. "This one is really dumb." He put the mouse in a box. "My hero." Riley giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Anytime Ma'am." Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to Riley.

Maya looked at Lucas. "How did you learn to do that? Nevermind, I don't need or want to know." She snorted. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Our barn had a mouse problem until the last two barn cats had kittens." Lucas said.

"Aww kittens!" Riley grinned. Lucas just chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I must take this one someplace safe and get back to my fiance and cranky pregnant fiance."


	10. short & sweet

_These were the moments they lived for. [A sequence of drabbles depicting Maya and Riley's first week in their own apartment.]_

* * *

Without any more mice, Riley loved with Maya. She could get or give cuddles anytime she wants, not to mention that they didn't have to worry about being walked in on while doing… things. Riley giggled. She was finally getting a chance to actually make Maya her chocolate waffles.

Maya was woken up by a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She was always a light sleeper, while Riley was the heavy sleeper. Maya walked to the kitchen. "What are you making honey?" She asked Riley. "Chocolate waffles, bacon and eggs." Riley smiled at Maya. "Your favorite peaches."

"Thank you honey." Maya kissed Riley. Maybe she pushed her against the counter a little, maybe she didn't.

* * *

"Maya, I don't feel good." Riley groaned. "I know honey." Maya said, rubbing Riley's back. Riley had woken up in the middle of the night sick with a stomachache. Maya had been up with her all night. "I know honey. But it's better out that to keep the yucky stuff inside your body." It sounded like something you would say to a child, but it was Riley. Maya kept rubbing Riley's back as she threw up. She just hoped that she didn't catch whatever Riley had when it was all said and done.

Riley curled up against Maya's side when she was done throwing up and dry heaving. Maya kept on rubbing her back. "Let's go to be so you could rest. I'll find you a bucket." She carried Riley to their bed.

* * *

"Maya, we have to at least figure out an idea of what we want to wear when we get married." Riley told Maya. Maya shrugged. "You wear a pretty dress, I'll wear a tux." She told Riley.

"Do you really want to wear a tux?" Riley questioned Maya. "No, not really. But I will if you want me too." Maya said. Riley rolled her eyes. "It's not just about me, you deserve to wear a pretty dress too." Riley told Maya. "And neither of us needs to conform to outdated gender roles. So what is none of us has a penis? We take turns being dominant!"

"Wow Riley, I've never see you that worked up before. It's getting me all hot and bothered." Maya kissed Riley passionately, tugging at her hair a little.

* * *

Maya woke up with her head on the bare chest of a still asleep Riley. Her skin was so soft and warm. She looked like an angel, just laying there with her hair splayed out around her head. Maya ran her fingers through Riley's hair, running them down to her neck where she lightly stroked.

"Maya, that tickles." Riley giggled, starting to wake up. Maya smiled at Riley. "I couldn't help it, you're so adorable." Riley giggled. "Oh, Maya." Maya looked at her. "I love you so much Riley." She whispered. "I love you too Maya." Riley held Maya close to her.


End file.
